fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exoverse
Exoverse is an action-adventure video game developed by Toroko. It will be released for The V² and is more or less the main title linking many of the games. It stars characters from the Fantendoverse, the Lapisverse, the Mysteriousverse, Doodleland, characters from Exotoro's sketchbooks and more, basically encompassing everything Exotoro has ever made. It was announced at the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015. Gameplay Similar to the LEGO series of videogames, players can control a insane amount of characters each with their own unique abilities. Plot Prologue A long time ago, a race called the Celestials inhabited a place called the Dome. Outside was of the dome was a unknowable place where death and night dwell. All else was empty, silent, endless, darkness... inside the Dome, was a machine that spun, creating the universe and time outside of it. Thousands of Celestials inhabited the dome, turning the machine to create the universe. Entrh, the Celestial in charge, was a mean and cruel Celestial, hiding the ones he felt were inferior into the darkness. This went on for many cycles, until one day a Celestial named Spira was chosen as undesirable. Her hand had rotted away from turning the machine so many times that she was considered inefficient and cast into the darkness with the other undesirables. It was dark and oh so endless. But the machine cranked out energy and time and the universe, and Spira created a hand with the ebbs of the universe and time. Instead of fingers was just a giant drill. She followed the Universe back to the Dome, and used her hand to smash into the dome. The Celestials were mad, for she was destroying the dome and their hard work. She slammed her drill hand into the machine, creating cracks in it. As the machine continued to spin, it began to become distorted and segmented. While the Celestials were initially mad over this, they discovered they were different universes of their own; instead of one universe, there were now infinite universes... Spira was outcast into the Darkness, but the Darkness is now the infinite unknown, so there is no telling where she could be now... Now The legend is known in most of the Exoverse, with some following the myth as a religion. One woman named Dee Lusional decided she wanted to create her own universe and crafted her own drill hand. She seeks out to create her own universe but doing so will create instability beyond belief. It is up to a bunch of heroes from around the Exoverse to stop her. The rest... can be read here. Roster Characters Starter You unlock all six of these characters from the first chapter in the story. |- | Art temporary. Leah Needlenam | Leah Needlenam is one of the more popular characters in the Fantendoverse, much to her amusement. She is pretty morally grey and kills those who get in her way of getting what she or X-Ray want. She decided to tag along for unknown reasons, although chances are that said unknown reasons aren't good. |- | Fantasia | Fantasia is a shapeshifter that comes from the unfinished game Pseudological Fantasia on the Lapis Wiki. She is from a race of shapeshifters and has generally been on her lonesome for most of her life. In order to shape-shift into other people, she must talk to them in her normal state. After that, she can transform into them (she can only hold up to three transformations at a time, talking to someone while having full transformations will require you to drop one.) |- | Teresa | Teresa is a 18-year highschooler from the unfinished game Strong Hand on the Lapis Wiki. She uses a giant gauntlet by the name of Strong Hand to attack, however, it transforms her into a skimpy outfit that gets skimpier the more power she attempts to use. She can carry a ton of items thanks to her subspace bag (although she looses this ability once she wears Strong Hand). |- | Zak | Zak is an alien hero hailing from the Doodleland series. He's kind of extremely gullible, usually helping out anyone with a problem even if they seem somewhat suspicious. He also seems to have a thing for humans, for whatever reason. Unten doesn't get why it's okay for HIM but not HIM. His necklace contains the power to stretch his arms and he can summon a gunblade to help him fight. |- | Wii Fit Trainer | Wii Fit Trainer is the leader of the Fighters of Lapis shortly after Mario's death in Fighters of Lapis 6. Ever since, she's seen fierce opposition from one of her teammates named Homura. She's not sure what she's done wrong but her fault is attempting to fix a relationship that the other doesn't want fixed. She works out and it shows in battle. She also knows how to relax, which helps soothe up her nerves and powers her up. |} Story You unlock these characters through the levels. |- | Homura | Unlocked during Chapter 2. Homura is second in command of the Fighters of Lapis, but she would much rather be first in command. This grudge has been something that has haunted Wii Fit Trainer since Mario's death. She can briefly reverse time or slow/stop it in a certain area, and summon guns and other military equipment, however this costs soul gem energy and if she uses too much she taps herself out to get a Grief Seed to heal her soul gem. |- | Rachel Harel | Unlocked during Chapter 3. Rachel Harel is the most normal character in the main Fantendoverse cast. She is close friends with Unten and while she has a couple regrets, she wouldn't trade her life in for anything else. She uses Shielding Gauntlets from Zeon to gaurd and attack and can use her motorcycle to power machines and cover areas quickly. |} Green Portal These characters come from an green portal that requires you to defeat them in order to unlock them. They were all originally 's characters. Purchasable You have to buy these characters to unlock them. |- | Sandra and Hokusai | 2,000 Coins Sandra is a pretty normal girl. She's got red hair and glasses, she's in her second year of college, and takes yoga classes. Her boyfriend, Hokusai, is not so normal. He's a tentacle monster. Together they're a pretty good team! Makes you wonder what other kind of weird relationships actually work kind of well... |- | Summerbo | 2,000 Coins Summerbo is a psychic frog that generates lasers from his eyes. Not much else to say about him. I bet you were expecting to him be like a world-class actor or something but he's just a frog. |} Variants Variants of the characters. These have different appearances and possibly different abilities. |- | Rachel Harel (Hivemind Halloween) | 1,000 Coins This variant of Rachel Harel is based off her appearance in Fantendo - Hivemind Halloween and has no real differences. |- | Rachel Harel (Unten Tank) | 1,000 Coins This variant of Rachel Harel has an outfit based off Unten and has no real differences. |} Levels TBA Music Badges TBA Sketchbooks Trivia *This is the first time since Shattered that the Doodleland characters have truly appeared in some capacity. *The boxart features the reveal of the Exoverse symbol as well as being the first boxart in The V² library to lack company logos, rating icons, or a logo. The V² header can be taken off and leave it entirely free of any branding. Gallery ExoverseBoxartNoBrand.png|Regular cover with no branding. ExoverseBoxartSpecialNoBranding.png|Special cover with no branding. ExoverseBoxartCollectoNoBrand.png|Collector cover with no branding. Category:V2 Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Toroko Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:2016